Forever Yours
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: Kagome runs away, hoping to return home after witnessing Inuyasha's betray once more. But sadly time would not be on her side, for instead of the future she is pulled into the distant past with a living InuTaisho, the ice prince Sesshomaru, and, maybe, a darling baby Inuyasha. Time will change for the better... Or will it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I_ **, wolfYLady,** _own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble (fanfiction) writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. Characters depicted from Inuyasha and other shows, unless otherwise stated, belong to their beloved and respected creators and owners. (THIS IS ALL IMPLIED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES FROM HERE)_

 **Rating: M** _-for intense violence, blood, and gore, sexual content and strong language._ **ADULT'S ONLY.**

 _ **Summary**_ : _Kagome runs away, hoping to return home after witnessing Inuyasha's betray once more. But sadly time would not be on her side, for instead of the future she is pulled into the distant past with a living InuTaisho, the ice prince Sesshomaru, and, maybe, a darling baby Inuyasha. Time will change for the better... Or will it?_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is being reposted after being taken down several months earlier. I originally took it down after several reviews that pretty much forced me into deleting one of my beloved stories. I hope that with posting this, I will be able to start writing it once more and put those hurtful words behind me.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

The nearly full moon hung overhead as a worried Kagome crept away from the small village: Edo, which had become her second home. Within the hut, she quietly left her resting friends, hopefully, unaware of her absence and enjoying their well-deserved sleep. After the long week that they'd all endure, they deserve a break from fighting.

Naraku had been ruthless in the last couple of days, sending wave after wave of demons in their direction as they came closer and closer to obtaining the now completed jewel, which hung ever so peacefully around Kagome's neck. Even after miraculously getting her hands on the cursed gem, the group had failed in destroying Naraku. Having been severely wounded, he had escaped but not before leaving them just as wounded. Sango had been stabbed in the shoulder, and left with several broken bones, while Kirara had three long cuts across her body. Miroku had three bruised ribs, a broken ankle along with having been poisoned by Naraku's Saimyosho. Shippo was all right having stayed hidden under the roots of a tree. Kagome herself had several dark bruises and cuts and a sprained wrist, but out of all of them, Inuyasha's injuries were the worse.

Inuyasha had been stabbed four times, once in the shoulder, the chest, and gut, and then in the thigh. Kagome had to use what healing she could do to stop him from dying from the blood loss. She had healed most of the stomach and chest wound, but it had nearly drained her completely to do so.

She was only thankful that Shippo had been there if he hadn't they wouldn't have been able to travel back to the village. Kagome along with Kaede and her new apprentice; a young girl of 13, worked tirelessly through the night. Cleaning everyone's wounds and healing what they could to make them comfortable enough to rest peacefully.

Now as to why she was wandering out into the woods at such a late hour? Looking for the stubborn hanyou of course, he had taken off sometime in the night while she was tending to Sango and Miroku.

He wasn't in any condition to protect himself with the number of injuries he had, the safest place for all of them right now happened to be the village. Even if he wanted to be left alone to "lick his wounds," Kagome would drag him back if she had to.

Wandering further into the forest Kagome held tightly to her bow with one hand and the jewel that hung innocently from her neck. She couldn't risk another shattering of the jewel before she could wish it away.

' _Where could he be?'_

Walking silently among the trees Kagome's form stiffened at the sound of a woman's gentle coo. Moving closer she blushed as the noise echoed that of a man's hushed groan. Even though she knew it to be wrong, she became curious of the lover's. The sounds of their love-making growing in volume. Whimpers and pleas came from the woman, her voice trembling and even breaking as Kagome heard their bodies thrusting against one another. Her cooing turns to squeals of delight as she sexually vocalized her wants, telling her lover where and how to touch her. Their passion only grew in volumes the longer Kagome stood in that spot.

Nearly as bright and red as a ripe tomato, Kagome had decided to leave the couple when the woman's cry of ecstasy left her rooted in her spot. Her head whipped to the side, hazel colored eyes widening, the color drained from her face while looking at two naked bodies. Their pale naked flesh slick with sweat caught the rays of the moon, leaving them completely visible, showing every muscle that worked to pull them together. Molded together from their conjoined hips, they clung to one another, their limbs entangled in a desperate attempt to bring themselves to the peak of ecstasy. They moved hungrily, touching all that they could reach the other almost as if they had become wild beasts driven only by desire.

Too enhanced by one another Kagome doubted they had noticed her, but then half-lidded muddled brown eyes met her own wide hazel stare. The older, _**supposedly**_ dead, woman held her gaze as she forced InuYasha hand to her breast while cradling his head to her neck. Her mouth opened in a smirk with a breathy moan leaving her parted lips.

" _InuYasha_ ~" she all but cried out as her pleasure filled eyes rolled back while her eyelids flutter and body bowed against her will, finally overcome and pushed to the brink of total ecstasy.

Tears burned her vision in a mixture of rage and hurt. Her heart had finally shattered under the impact of this last, and final act of betrayal against it.

"InuYasha you bastard!" She screamed, allowing her pain to be vocalized as the first tear slid slowly down her flushed cheek.

InuYasha turned to her dropping his hold on Kikyo, allowing her pleased form to slide off his and land against the tree that had been supporting them in their lovemaking. His eyes slowly widened in horror as he looked at her. He pushed the still smirking Kikyo away as he stared with his mouth ajar unable to say a word.

Finally after a long moment, his naked form in full view, he snaps out of his gaze. "K-Kagome," her name tumbles from his lips, and Kagome can't help but become angrier.

"Kagome? Is that all you can say to me right now!?" She growled her hand fisted at her side. She couldn't stand to look at him for another second, with a huff she turned away walking quickly back the way she'd come.

It was a moment later when he grabbed her wrist. "Kagome wait! It's not what you think," he urged her to look at him, his voice a broken whisper filled with hurt and despair.

"Leave me alone I'm sick of listening," Allowing her power to rise to the surface, Kagome smirked through her tears as he pulled his hand away from her with a yelp, her miko-ki no doubt zapping him in the process. She continued walking.

But he didn't stop. Instead, he jumped in front of Kagome which now forced her to gaze back at him showing he'd put on his hakama, which hung dangerously low, to chase after her. "Kagome listen to me! I swear it's not what it looks like,"

This pushed Kagome over the edge. "Not what it looks like!?" She yelled. "Do you take me for a fool InuYasha? Because I saw you. It'd be clear to anyone that the two of you were FUCKING EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT!" She yelled loudly knowing full well it would hurt his ears. Good.

His ears fell flat upon his head as he looked down unable to meet her cold hazel glare. "No," he whispered.

"Don't lie to me! I'm sick of this I gave up everything so that I could stay in this time! I'm tired of you lying to me!" Her tears burned, blurring her vision as she verbally lashed out at him. "You said you loved me! ME! I'm sick of you leaving me to be with her! I'm done with you InuYasha I'm going home, enjoy your life with Kikyo," She finished in a growl as she pushed past him on her way to the well.

This time he didn't bother stopping her.

"Goodbye InuYasha," She whispered knowing he could hear it before taking off in a ran to the well. She needed her mom right now.

Kagome ran blindly, her tears having blurred her vision when suddenly she tripped. Even after two years in the feudal era, she still found a way to trip over her own feet. But luck seemed to be on her side because looking up she was welcomed with the familiar sight of the Hongkui no Ido. It's weathered dark wood covered in vines which grew wildly with small white flowers that looked otherworldly at the moment glowing as they did thanks to the moonlight.

With the support of the well's edge, Kagome stands and without a second thought jumps, more like falls, into the well. She continued to cry as she looked up at the silvery moon before the sight was blocked by swirls of indigo and violet. So consumed by her heartache, Kagome barely took notice of the subtle difference. All she wanted was for her mom to hold her.

Cradling her face in her hands, Kagome sobbed loudly. Her chest heaving with every struggled breath, her whole body hurt. She could feel herself falling apart, all of the pain coming from the crack Inuyasha had created within her heart. There were no words that left her trembling lips, only the screams and cries of pain. The sheer pain brought her to her knees, and slowly she sank even further unable to move.

She called out to her mom, begging for someone to help her. And when warm arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace she fell into their warmth. It felt like her world was crumbling and that if not for those arms she would crumble along with it.

Pain stricken, Kagome could do nothing as she cried herself to sleep.

~o.O~O.o~

" _Kagome_ ," a womanly voice sang, making her name sound so beautiful with the added song-like quality in the woman's voice. "Kagome, it's time to wake up," the voice urged as the arms that had been holding her together slowly pulled away.

Kagome fiercely held onto those arms as the tears and heartache returned to her causing fresh tears to fall from her tightly closed eyes. She didn't want to be left alone; she needed them and the comfort she had found in them. She didn't want to be abandoned and left to her heartache.

A hand on her cheek calmed her fears as they whipped away her fresh tears. "There is no need to worry; I'm not going anywhere I promise," The owner of the voice sang softly, her voice drawing Kagome farther from her dazed state. The soft voice surrounded her in its gentle song-like coo. It was warm and welcoming, yet calming and excited.

"Come on sweetie, open your eyes for me," She cooed gently caressing Kagome's cheek. Leaning into the woman's touch, she opened her eyes still a little dazed from having just woken up. Blurred at first Kagome's eyes focus on a pair of smiling violet-red eyes.

Her hazel eyes widened as she took in the face of a ghostly transparent woman that she had thought to be her mom. But this woman before her could not be the humble and fragile woman she knew, for not only were they significantly different in appearance but the air around this woman spoke of sureness and battle but still had a gentleness that was similar to her mom. The woman looked at her with violet-red eyes framed by thick lashes surround by a pale heart-shaped face. Her soft pink lips were drawn upwards in a small smile that told of the gentleness of her battle-worn soul. Gracing her brow rested a lavender colored diamond telling of the power she held. Thick black hair sways around her head with a few strands falling into her face. This woman could only be called beautiful.

"Hello Kagome, it's been a long time my child," She said this almost brokenly with a teary look in her eyes. "There is so much for us to talk about,"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Kagome finally asked as she looked at the woman dressed in an old-fashioned, form fitted, miko garb with the signature white top and red bottoms.

She stepped back out of the woman arms and regretted it. The hurt that flashed in her beautiful violet-red eyes made her heart constricted painfully. These eyes that she had never seen on another person, that held wisdom and sorrow, that knew and saw the pain of another's soul, and that she swore were so familiar. These eyes could not belong to any regular human.

"You're right, I'm no ordinary human," she told her. "I doubt the legend ever said I had been born to a human miko and a god," saying this she reached out and touched the small pink jewel that hung from Kagome's neck.

Opening her mouth in protest; to tell the woman to stop, Kagome was left speechless at what happened next.

A bright white light erupted from the jewel only to sink into the woman. The light crept up her fingers and then arms before it consumed her entire body.

Kagome was forced to shield her eyes as the light grew in intensity sending out waves of power that washed over her body. When the light faded, she looked back to see that the woman had taken on solid form and held a now crystal clear Shikon jewel in her hand.

With wide eyes, Kagome stared at the still unnamed woman in shock. Not even the strongest miko's alive had been able to purify the jewel in its entirety. All those in the past had done was briefly amplify the good within the jewel which was why Naraku, a being tainted by malice, had been able to defile it.

Here in a world of darkness, this woman had rendered the jewel obsolete.

Having been looking at the gem the woman's eyes turned upward, staring directly into her own and crushed the jewel within her hand. The sound cut through the still air like a knife causing Kagome to wince.

Bringing her hand level to her face, she opened her palm allowing Kagome to see the dust of the jewel shimmer, reflecting an unknown light from within the seemingly endless darkness.

"You know me as Midoriko, but I'd always hoped you'd call me mom," her voice took on a soft almost broken tone. Just as she had said it, she blew the dust of the once powerful jewel into Kagome's face.

A small yelp of surprise left her throat, but that did not stop the dust from getting into her eyes, hair, and mouth. In her attempt to get the dust off, the now named Midoriko placed two fingers to her forehead that left her unable to move and only allowing her to speak. Kagome remembered this technique from when Kikyo had done it before attempting to take Inuyasha to hell with her. The thought of him pulled at her heart bringing with it the sting of tears.

"Kagome why is that you cry over the inu-hanyou ?" Midoriko asked pulling her from her heartache. She looked away in shame; she didn't want to seem weak especially in front of the infamous Midoriko.

Kagome didn't have to say a word for Midoriko to shake her head. "I'm sure that Amai would say the same thing if she were here, but sweetie boy's like him are not worthy of your tears. You are worth so much more to so many people, and for him to allow you to doubt yourself and your self-worth is unforgivable. He is nothing more than a boy, and a boy does not deserve a virtuous and independent woman like yourself. It may not mean much now in the midst of your heartache, but you will find a man that will treasure you, for you. You were made out of love and have a long life ahead of you of which you will meet your soulmate, that I am certain of," Midoriko finished as she took a seat next to Kagome her body at an angle so Kagome could see her. Kagome mirrored her movements against her will.

The miko's words hung heavy over her head, and she could picture her mom saying that because she had told her many times before that Inuyasha was not her soulmate and couldn't give her the love she wanted. But most surprising was that this miko, who had lived centuries before her mother could even be conceived, knew her mother's name.

"How do you know my mom's name?" she asked

"I picked her to raise you, in my place that is," Midoriko said mournfully, sounding almost on the brink of tears.

"How? Nothing you're saying is making any sense, I was born in 21st century Tokyo Japan to Amai and Junsui Higurashi," Kagome urged getting frustrated with this woman's contradictions.

"Yes you were born in Japan but not in what will be Tokyo,"

"Stop it! Can you please just give me a straight answer," Kagome growled growing more irritated, she noticed her questionably borderline-behavior but she couldn't bring herself to care. Every emotion felt amplified and raw as her restraint had been shattered with her heart.

Giving a heavy almost tired sigh, she spoke tiredly, "I suppose so seeing as there is no other way of telling you. Do you remember the story of how the jewel came to be, how I died?"

"Yes of course! You fought for seven days and seven nights against hordes of demons; that later became one demon. And to defeat them, you used your soul which created the Shikon Jewel," Kagome explained quickly, she had always felt sorry for the older miko seeing as she had to die and even after death could never be able to find peace in the afterlife.

"That's true but there is so much more you don't know and that the legends never tell," She said this with a light humorless chuckle as she tiredly looked at her from the corner of her eye before looking off into the endless darkness. "Please be patient with me I've never been much of a storyteller," After her little warning she began to tell her story.

"Decades before I was to die in the infamous battle that created the Shikon No Tama I had been born to a simple shrine maiden by the name of Sutaraito who had been the beloved mortal mistress of Bishamon, the god of happiness and war.-" Around her, the world of darkness rippled to take on a battlefield of war and death. Her words created a story that played around them. Kagome nearly screamed as a horse with a man on it's back ran through them in the same fashion as if it had been a phantom and perhaps it was. Atop a hill, in the distance, the horse stopped allowing a man to slip off with a small feminine figure at his side. They embraced the other sharing a passionate kiss. "The god had been very much in love with my mother, having called her 'his happiness.' They had met on accident in the midst of battle. She'd been kidnapped by a rogue group of soldiers that had pillage her village and Bishamon had saved her after having heard her cries of help and felt her longing for happiness for not just for herself but her country.

"It had been love at first sight, and all though he could never stay with her they had been inseparable for the months they had been together," the man and horse disappeared to show the woman holding the hand of a small girl no older than 3. "He sent many treasures to my mother and even me after I had been born. My mother had been marked a harlot, many even assumed she had been enchanted by a demon for my eyes were not that of a human, for this reason, many villages would not accept us living or even staying in their villages.-"

The scene rippled again like water only to show a dark scene encased by night. The small girl, now six in appearance, raced past them her cheek spattered by blood and tears."It would be several years later when my mother would be killed in protecting me from several villagers that attacked us in the middle of the night. I ran and when cornered had been protected by an unusual creature who I would later know to be a demon and even later call my mate,"

"He had appeared in a flash of speed and disarmed the villagers that had been aiming to kill me. When they attacked, he only pushed them aside doing all he could do to subdue them without hurting or killing them. I had watched in amazement from behind him and when he went to leave I followed him captivated by his beauty and strength," the girl walked pass again following a tall figure shrouded by shadows. Kagome silently noted the similarity in how Rin followed Sesshomaru.

"I followed him till we came to a village up in the mountains where a small mix of humans and low-level demons lived side by side. It was only when we were standing on the hill overlooking the village that Koroshiya told me why he did not kill those villagers." moving her hands outward and then down an illusion of the man appeared before both of them. Kagome looked at Midoriko to see her watching the illusion adoringly and then she looked at the transparent demon.

"I do not kill unless I have to, but if I must admit I will die protecting those that cannot protect themselves," He spoke in a soft but still manly voice. He looked so handsome, yet he had an air of indifference around him, but he looked down at Midoriko with fondness in his azure colored eyes. He stood probably at 6 foot with waves of raven colored hair that fell to his knee. He looked so much like the other demons Kagome had come across yet not at the same time. The sun had colored his skin a light tan, but most of it was covered by black hakama tucked into black boots and a gray haori that had a layer of black and silver samurai armor over it. On his hip were two swords one that looked oddly familiar with a thick straight blade and a circular iron guard and a handle that narrowed to a circle at the end.

With a wave of her hand, the illusion seemed to turn into feathers of light that left on an imaginary breeze.

"The village would later be known as Rinbo-" Kagome noted that was the name of the slayer demon village that Sango had once lived with her family. They were then surrounded by a beautiful garden."And would be where I grew up alongside my childhood friend Natsuki, I learned how to use my miko-ki and swordsmanship along with archery and many other forms of weaponry. All weaponry came easier to me than most maybe it had to do with my father being Bishamon, but I was always happy and looking to make others happy. Nothing made me happier than to be with Koroshiya though,"

"I followed him everywhere and worked so hard to impress him yet nothing seemed to grab his attention. Even when I discovered I aged like a demon, he didn't seem impressed. It had to have been many years later that Koroshiya had been called to war by his old friend and ally Inutaisho, I had pleaded with him not to leave, saying that the village needed him more than a general with thousands under his control.

I remember crying and the pain of the heartache at the thought of him dying in battle," Midoriko gave a huff. A slightly younger Midoriko slammed fists into the chest of Koroshiya, angry tears in her eyes as the demon looked down at her.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked not noticing that she could move now as she leaned closer to Midoriko. She was finding herself interested in the story that created the legendary miko.

"He kissed my forehead and promised he'd return to me," She smiled. The scene before them mimicked the action before burring as they embraced.

"Did he?" Kagome asked panicked. "He must have right!?"

Midoriko laughed and patted her knee. "Yes, but it would be three long years before he would return. I had been so angry with him and had ignored him for months keeping to myself and what friends I had in the village; Kirara, Amai, Junsui and Natsuki," with a wave of her hands once more another illusion appeared this one is leaving Kagome with wide eyes.

Standing before her in the traditional miko garbs stood a young version of her mother. The thick brown hair topping her head was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She looked so different than the gentlewoman that had raised her, but she couldn't be any other woman than her mom. Her hazel eyes were looking at the male that had an arm wrapped around her waist which held her to him.

The man looked much like what she could remember of her father. His black-brown hair hung just above his nearly black eyes while he smiled down at her mother. He was somewhat muscular without being muscular, on his form he wore a white haori and navy hakama and simple sandals. On his shoulder sat a content Kirara looking just as she knew her to look with yellow blonde fur and black markings.

The third had to be Natsuki. This had to be the most beautiful demoness Kagome had ever seen. She had perfect porcelain skin with a single set of markings consisting of jagged violet stripes that lined her high cheekbones. It was her gold eyes though and braided silver hair that told her of the demons lineage. She no doubt was a dog demon of noble birth with a connection to Sesshomaru and his clan. Her kimono looked far too simple to be on her as the pink fabric fell to her ankles.

"Those are my parents,"

"Yes, they were my closest friends and when I had been killed they granted me my dying wish,"

"What was that?"

With a flick of her wrist, the illusion disappeared much as the last had. Again they were on a hilltop, the one she had spoken of that overlooked the village that glowed brightly in the night. Before them, Koroshiya looked at the scene.

She continued ignoring Kagome's question this left her irritated, but she wanted to hear the rest of the woman's story.

"Koroshiya followed me around everywhere constantly aiming to get my attention, but I had been too angry with him. When he had been away, I had written him, but he never wrote back leaving me not knowing if he were dead or alive. It had been Amai that urged me to talk to him; she had always been good at getting people to listen and even better at guiding them.

"And I, of course, took her advice. It had been after the mating ceremony of Natsuki and Inutaisho that I went looking for Koroshiya." The "other Midoriko" walked through them to approach the demon.

Kagome took a mental note that Natsuki was indeed related to Sesshomaru; although she wouldn't have guessed her to be his mother.

"He had been standing at our spot, the one he had brought me too when he had saved me all those years ago. Not a word had been spoken between us when he took me into his arms and kissed me for the first time. We would be mated that night under the light of the moon and stars," and like before they watched as the illusions moved their lips forming unheard words before Koroshiya kissed a teary-eyed Midoriko. It morphed into a scene of the two smiling while rubbing Midoriko's swollen belly.

"We were only mated for six months, in that time I became pregnant. He had been called back to war by Inutaisho and died two weeks later," Midoriko took a deep breath as if reliving the pain. Kagome reached out grabbing her hand and gently squeezing it. The image around them shattered.

Midoriko turned hesitantly caressing Kagome's cheek, and Kagome accepted her touch. She could sense no lie from this woman that had allowed herself to be so vulnerable in front of her.

"I had you though," Midoriko whispered allowing her tears to fall. "I was determined to be there for you when you'd been born but that had been robbed from me by a jealous human man. He'd been filled with so much jealousy and rage that he'd had to have been pushed to the brink of insanity. In his jealous rage, he wandered into the forest, where he would offer him to what would become the demon Magatsuhi.

"Even though he's sole desire had been to be with me, in offering himself to a horde of demons, his soul was consumed with another desire. These 100 demons combined with a sole desire to destroy me.

"On the night of the full moon, they attacked," Midoriko paused taking a deep breath looking off into the distance, as she continued all the while with Kagome still holding her hand.

"I had sent an urgent message for help to Inutaisho when I had felt him approaching. Magatsuhi was a combination of many demons, he looked almost like a giant lizard, even breathing fire as he tore through my village. I told the villagers to run knowing that this battle would only end in bloodshed. I knew I couldn't defeat him, but I didn't want to die."

Although Kagome knew how this story would end, she couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks as the battle finished before her eyes. The almost dragon-like creature tore through the village breathing fire as his body crushed the huts to the ground. Off to the corner, Mirdoriko passed the buddle she had been holding lovingly not long ago to Amai who looked to be scream "No" and then was forcefully dragged away by Junsui. With tears in her own eyes, the other Midoriko changed the beast.

Kagome couldn't help but cry. Midoriko had felt so much pain in her life, so much loss, and she was a part of that loss. She had been robbed of being a mother and of living a life of happiness and love. Instead, she had been surrounded by war and blood.

"After seven days and seven nights I couldn't fight anymore. My final moments would be within a cave just outside the village. With the last of my strength I took in the giant soul of Magatsuhi, but to do so I had to use my soul,"

Midoriko took Kagome into a hug as she finished the story and the world faded to darkness once more. "Forcing both souls from my body, I wished for you to live without knowing the kind of war that I had. That we could have lived peacefully somewhere far away," Pulling away cupping Kagome's cheeks, they looked at one another both crying. "I hadn't thought my wish to be heard till the jewel had been placed in your body, I knew your soul and to feel it around me and see you grow had to be the greatest gift of all,"

"My wish for you then had been for you to live, my wish for you now is to find happiness," With teary eyes, Midoriko kissed Kagome's forehead leaving Kagome with a tingling sensation on her forehead. "You carry my symbol now, whenever you need me know that I am always with you,"

Her bright violet-red eyes were the last thing Kagome had seen before she felt herself being pulled backward and the world around her shifted. Above her, Kagome saw an enormous full moon and dozens of stars dotting a dark sky, but at the same time, she felt the rush of air against her back.

And then her eyes widened in realization. The moon was growing smaller.

And she was falling!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A single scream tore from her throat filling the still night air. Her limbs flailed about in her attempt to find something, anything, to grab ahold of. And yet when she turned her head, she saw nothing but the fast approaching earth below her. Filled with panic and increasing dread she looks back up to the moon her hand stretched out as if to grab the sphere.

 _Was her happiness only to be found in death?_

Overcome by the fear and panic Kagome fainted leaving her to idly fall towards to the earth below.

~o.O~O.o~

Golden eyes the same shade of butterscotch shot upwards as a single scream rang out into the night. Stepping out of the treeline, those same eyes narrowed staring at what he perceived to be a humanoid figure plummeting to what could only be certain death. And just as he was to move to catch them something strange made him freeze.

Figments of flickering light appeared as if out of thin air to swirl and dance around their body forcing their descent to slow as if they were nothing but a leaf as it drifted slowly to the ground.

Curiosity forced him to investigate, walking further into the clearing he watched as the humanoid, he now assumed to be female from their shapely figure, descend slow to a stop right in front of him. The figments of lights danced around the girl similar to lightning bugs.

' _Catch her,'_ a feminine voice demanded.

In a flashing, the light disappeared, and her body began to fall once more, his arms shot out without thought catching her before she could actually fall.

' _Protect her,'_ the voice demanded once more. Inutaisho had heard it before but could not place it, whatever the case he knew the voice couldn't be malevolent. For now, he would indulge them.

Eyes narrowed once more, he took his time in studying the being that looks both human and not at the same time. The girl smelled of a full-blooded dog demon, in fact, she carried several being's scents: a young fox, a couple humans, a half-demon along with the faint scent of his son. Her aura vibrated with unlimited ki similar to the feeling of miko-ki, a power known only to be possessed by a select few human women. Claws tipped her fingers while her pierced ears, compared to his own, ended in a small point. Her pale heart-shaped face glowed in the moonlight allowing him to see the features of her face. She had high cheekbones with pink pouty lips and a small nose.

Yet what captivated him most about the strange girl rest on her brow. Seemingly tattooed onto her skin rested a lavender colored diamond symbol that he had not seen in many decades.

His mind reeling with the knowledge and the realization of who that voice belonged to.

This girl would be an intriguing mystery to solve.

Turning on his heel he began his short journey home, he'd have his son finish the patrol as he consulted with his mate about what to do with the girl.

~o.O~O.o~

Eyes of searing gold flashed heatedly as he witnesses he sire approach the palace. The figure dangling in his arms not going unnoticed by those oddly cold eyes that were so different to their warm coloring. Billowing stands of silvery hair glistened against the moonlight, making the young demon look dreamily and as much the aristocrat as his status.

"Father must you break mother's heart so," the demon whispered into the breeze his only companion on that evening. His mother wallowed in sorrow as she waited for her mate's return. Her heart would undoubtedly break at such a sight, the rumors finally realized after years of speculation and lies.

He heard them, from childhood, how his mother had changed after his father had failed in his duty to her. They never devolved further when they noticed him. And his mother never mentioned anything on the matter when he questions her, but the prolonged sadness he witnessed pulled at his heart. After that moment he made a point to ever again speak on the matter yet, he would see that look whenever she looked off into the distance.

Turning from the ledge, the young prince made his way back to the palace.

His father was the one to give her that sadness, and for that, he would not forgive him. Whatever the case he would see to his mother happiness and would not tolerate his sire disgracing his mother with bringing his mistress onto their estate.

He would surpass his father, and when that time came, he would erase all signs of humiliation and sadness his sire brought upon them.

~o.O~O.o~

The task of returning to his home went by quickly enough, within two hours of having switched to a run, he had entered his home to be greeted by various servants. Making his way further into the palace he spotted his mate standing at the foot of the curved staircase that leads to the second level of his lavish home. He paused in step for only a moment as he took the opportunity to gaze at the beauty that happened to be his mate.

Natsuki stood in a two-layered kimono, the first being plain white, the second with the base color is a pale red with azalea flowers lining the edges of the fabric. Over the kimono, she wore her mokomoko in the form of a teal outer kimono with white fur lining the bottom and the top as it hung just under her shoulders. Having let her hair down it cascaded down her back in silvery white falling to about her knee while her bangs, parted in the middle to show his crescent mark, fell to the tops of her cheeks that were marked with a single jagged maroon line. Her ochroid gold colored eyes looked him up and with the slight upturn of her red lips turning down as her eyes came to the girl within his arms.

"Hello my dearest," he greeted her as he usually did, walking up to her in an attempt to kiss the crescent moon on her forehead per usual upon his return. She leaned her head back with a glare set on her face as she looked him in the eye.

"Whom have you brought into my home?" She growled out with a low tone of jealousy and anger in her normally sweet song-like voice.

"I know not whom she may be only that she fell from the sky," He told her with a small smile which left her raising an eyebrow at the seemingly ridiculous comment. He immediately knew this would lead her to assume his unfaithfulness, as she had been doing more so as of late. She had been becoming bitter as of late and becoming different than the woman he had fallen for all those centuries before.

In all honesty, the accusations were tearing at him. He knew the demoness who created the rumors out of spite, he has denied her advances for centuries, and despite the reassurance, he offered his mate she didn't believe him.

"You expect me to believe such an absurd story as to why you've brought your mistress into our home!?" She huffed, he watched as tears grew in her lovely ochroid eyes and wished to take her in his arms to reassure her of his deep feelings for her.

He spoke softly as he leaned forward rubbing his cheek against hers. "There is no other woman beside you my treasure. You are who I love and will ever love, my existence begins and ends only with you," he whispered with a purr against her hair. He heard her intake of breath and pulled away to see her smiling softly.

She caresses his cheek, and he greedily accepts the affection, nuzzling her palm while placing a kiss on her wrist. He took a moment to take in her scent of lilacs and lilies. Her worry and suspicion have been smothered for the time being.

He had to attempt, at least to himself, he had been madly in love with this woman. And he would spend the rest of his life and his next loving her and make up for the sorrow he had brought her all those years ago when he could not save her beloved sister; Midoriko.

"So who is this girl?" Natsuki asked again while taking back her hand her suspicion now returning. He resisted the urge to sigh.

He looked down at the girl. "I know nothing other than she had been falling from the sky. I had hoped she would be willing to answer some questions when she awakens, especially about her mark and parentage," he told her honestly.

She looked up at him with a raised elegantly sculpted eyebrow.

"Her forehead,"

Natsuki brushed back the girl's hair with her hand and with a single look at the lavender diamond she jerked her hand back as if she had been bitten. She was physically shaken as she looked from the girl to him with fat tears quickly forming in her eyes. "But Midoriko didn't have children," she whispered brokenly from behind her hands her eyes swirling in sorrow and wonder.

He nodded in agreement he did not remember her or Koroshiya mentioning anything about a pup. They both looked down at the mystifying girl; an interesting mystery she was indeed.

With his mate walking close beside him, they made their way upstairs and laid the girl in what would be his second child's room whenever he and his mate decided on having another. He laid her out on the medium-sized futon dressed in white blankets.

Natsuki's hand that had been holding his forearm fell down the rest of his arm as she walked over to the bed. His mate looked down at the girl with large teary eyes her hands moving to cover her mouth as she tried her best not to cry, but the tears fell on their own. Soft sobs shook her shoulders, her heart breaking all over again.

InuTaisho placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to offer her some form of comfort in her moment of sorrow. She looked lost as she looked at the girl that looked so much alike and un-alike from Natsuki's beloved adopted sister.

"Let us head to bed, we can figure out everything tomorrow." Inutaisho offered, but his only response was a shake of her head as Natsuki moved and got into bed with the girl draping her mokomoko over them. She hesitantly caressed her face to move her hair out of her face.

Instead of leaving he took a seat in a chair to watch over the two. Patrol could wait until tomorrow.

Natsuki gazed into the heart-shaped face of what could only be her sister's daughter. The girl even smelled like her with her scent being that of rain with the difference being that this girls' was sweeter with an added mix of black raspberries and vanilla. Her black raven colored hair mimicked the same unruly wavy curls that Midoriko had once fought to tame. And then there was the lavender marking that had been Midoriko's and hers alone to have and give.

The girl leaned into her touch and Natsuki all but whimpered as she continued to cry. She would fall asleep looking into the face of what looked to be Midoriko's only child.

~o.O~O.o~

Natsuki sat on a bench looking out into the gardens of her childhood. A bright sakura tree loomed over her with bright pink blossoms with a few pedals gently falling around her. Off to the side opposite of the tree on the other side of the white stone of the walkway was a small pond surrounded by various flowers, swirling in the clear water were several brightly colored koi fish. Specks of bright lights danced around the landscape along with butterflies and a few small birds that she could hear chirping in the background.

It was beautiful but a dream for outside the garden she could see nothing but darkness, she had to be dreaming for she remembered the unnamed girl. She sat there confused.

"It's been a long time, Natsuki," Her voice came as a gentle coo on a breeze. The pedals from the tree swirled and fell rapidly.

Natsuki's head whipped around to look at the face of her sister, a face she had longed to see once more. Golden ochroid and velvet-red met in a clash of mixed emotions. It took only a moment before Natsuki flung herself at the woman, wrapping her in an embrace that was quickly returned. They both cried as they held tightly to the other falling to their knees as they do.

Natsuki pulled back to cup Midoriko's face to just look at her. "I should have been there," She cried. "I should have done more to help you and Koroshiya," the guilt ate away at her heart. She should have demanded her mate to allow Koroshiya to stay in the village instead of leaving it only for Midoriko to protect. Midoriko lost her new mate and then died protecting the village they grew up in. "I'm so sorry-"

Midoriko shook her head and placed a finger to her lips forcing her to stop. "It's over now, let's not dwell on what ifs',"

"If you could have visited, why have you never come to me before?" Natsuki asked whipping at her own tears now.

Midoriko looked away and shook her head. "I would have if I could, but at that time my soul had become prisoner to the jewel that I had created in that final battle,"

"Then why now, the jewel is still in the village,"

"I am free, my daughter has freed me," Midoriko smiled fondly her eyes taking on a dreamy look full of pride.

"So she is your daughter, how? Why did you not tell me?"

Midoriko shrugged before looking to her hands. "I had lost my mate just after finding out I was with child and…" her voice trailed off as she looked to the pond.

Natsuki looked at her sister and saw the heartbreak within her eyes. She grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Whatever the reason she would not hold it against her, towards the end of Midoriko's life they hadn't been the closest.

That's what hurt Natsuki the most. She had been so wrapped up in her mate and her new life as the Western Lady in the western palace that she had lost contact with her family and friends and the life she had before all the power.

"Kagome is confused, untrained and so alone right now. I wish I could be there for her," She said with her head down and fresh tears twinkling in her eyes.

"I'll look out for her," she promised. Natsuki knew how badly Midoriko had wanted children and how she had wanted to be there for them unlike her own parents; one has died and the other absent. And could only imagine how hopeless she felt being unable to be there for her child. She knew that she would become bitter if in the same situation.

Squeezing her hand tightly and offering Natsuki a small smile Midoriko whispered "Thank you,"

~o.O~O.o~

Miles away flying through the sky on a ball of fire, a large yellow cat with black markings including a black diamond on her forehead, rushed to the western palace with word from her master that her daughter would need her protection. The demon two-tail knew not who her master's child was only that she'd follow her request. And maybe she could get an answer as to why the Shikon No Tama had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Morning came quickly seeing as Inutaisho had brought the girl home within the middle of the night. The early light of day crept into the room through the semitransparent cream curtains, illuminating the two woman that slept upon the small futon. Some time in the few hours of the night that they had been sleeping Natsuki had pulled the girl to her chest and now lay awake as she stroked the girl's hair.

He stood watching the scene silently for a moment taking note of the similarities of how she looked lovingly at the girl and how she had acted after their son had been born. Even without the girl's name it seemed his mate had imprinted on the girl, already treating her as if she were her own. He, himself found the girl intriguing and would not mind his mate taking in the girl. In fact he looked forward to getting to know the strangely clothed girl and where she came from.

Walking over he placed a gentle hand on Natsuki's shoulder while bending down to kiss her temple. She turned afterward to look at him happily while caressing his cheek.

"Good morning my love," He whispered before gently kissing her lips, she returned the small show of affection by holding him there a little longer.

"Good morning," she whispered against his lips.

"I'm going to take Sesshomaru with me to finish portal," he told her.

"Alright, please be careful," he smiled at hearing her concern, it had been a long time since she had voiced her worry over his well being, it seemed that there had been a change in the hours she had been sleeping.

He kissed her once more. "Of course," and like that he left the room allowing his mate to care for the girl in his absence. It probably would be for the best seeing as the girl would be waking up in an unfamiliar place with foreign sight and smells. The girl would no doubt be scared but if his mate were the one to greet her it might help the girl calm down, seeing as women often times felt more comfortable with other women around.

Leaving he made the few short steps to his son's room only to find it empty. With a shake of his head he made his descent down the stairs to where his son actually was, no doubt having been up before the sun so as to look at some of the paperwork in Inutaisho's study. And upon opening the doors his inkling was confirmed.

Behind his desk, with a scroll in hand, sat his only son. His silvery hair mimicked his mother's falling straight down to his back in a gentle sway. Amber colored eyes, frame by thick lashes, stayed focused on the parchment disregarding the stronger demon as he entered the large lavish room that had been Inutaisho's study since he had become the lord of the palace and western lands. On his lean form the boy, looking to be the same age as of a 16 year old human, dressed in pale ashy colored blue hakamas, a white haori decorated by a green honeycomb with lotus flowers which line the sleeves and shoulders. Covering his outfit he wore his usual armor which consisted of a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder and a black breastplate. While hanging off his other shoulder his white mokomoko which acted much like a tail with it's end moving back and forth slightly.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Inutaisho greeted but the younger demon simply ignored him moving on from the scroll to a yellowed piece of parchment. Not even acknowledging Inutaisho, the alpha of his pack, showed his disrespect for his position and to boost the young demon had taken it upon himself in acting as alpha even after his return.

The behavior brought forth a deep growl, that rumbled throughout the large room. Although he cared for his son he refused to be disrespected in such a way, he was still alpha.

With a glare set on his face Sesshomaru moved from his father's chair to stand so as to meet Inutaisho's gaze. Sesshomaru openly showed his anger while walking up to his father, he stood only a few inches shorter than Inutaisho. Looking straight into his butterscotch gold eyes as he voiced his anger in a cool monotone voice. "You have brought mother so much pain, must you bring her more?"

Ignoring the comment Inutaisho narrowed his eyes. "We will leave for patrol within the hour, I expect you to be ready," Sesshomaru said nothing leaving Inutaisho to watch him leave allowing him to have his space. Although he wondered as to what Sesshomaru had been referring to as he moved to his desk.

Did he believe the girl to be his mistress just as his mate first had?

Looking over the paperwork he began to believe his inkling to be correct. His son, though stoic in nature adored his mother and would do anything for her. Then again he had been with his own mother.

Sitting Inutaisho looked at the documents. The papers containing basic information from his spies and reports on the wellbeing of villages, both human and demon, and how they were faring with winter only a few moons away.

With dozens of papers needed to be signed and word sent out to allies and informants, Inutaisho's morning had been consumed with putting ink to paper. And finally after almost an hour he had finished the stack that now had been filed and sent. Pleased that everything looked to be in order, he began to leave the palace so to finish his patrol of his territory stopping only to retrieve his heir.

~o.O~O.o~

Natsuki stood from the bed when she heard the girl's heartbeat increase, she doubted the girl would be happy to find a stranger beside her. She waited with baited breath she watched the girl's eyes fluttered before opening to reveal bright pools of ever changing eyes that continuously shifted between shades of sapphire and indigo.

"Good morning little one," Natsuki offered with a gentle purr doing her best so as not to frighten the young girl. She watched as fear flashed through those beautiful eyes and how she sat straight up swaying slightly while forcing herself to focus.

Kagome looked around in much a dazed state. Everything felt so intense, the smells and sights were so overwhelming to the point she couldn't see straight. Shaking her head she blinked rapidly trying to fight away the blur that clouded her eyes but then everything was too bright and she was forced to close them. Placing a hand to her forehead she fought against the pain that evaded her senses.

There was someone here, watching her. She needed to focus in case she needed to protect herself.

"Are you alright?" their voice came as a gentle whisper yet it pierced the air causing her to whimper in pain.

Why was everything hurting? It was like a really bad hangover yet she hadn't had a drink since Miroku got her drunk.

Now with two hands pressed firmly to her forehead she tried again to force away the pain. Yet her rekai wouldn't respond to her will, it felt muddled and different. Panic flared through the forefront of her mind and with it her powers surged. They spiraled and crackled along her skin, pink swirled alongside sparks of blue and purple.

"What have you done to me?" she cried, this person must have done this to her that's the only reason her rekai wouldn't work.

"Midoriko warned me this might happen when you wake up," her voice was sounding softer now and it wasn't hurting as much.

"What about her? What's wrong with me?" a growl following her statement making her jump at the sound. Did that really come from her? It sounded much like a beast!

"Take it slowly, the pain will fade but please just breath,"

Her breathing came in quick pants, her panic in full force. This youki was massive, how was she going to protect herself? Her powers flared in her desire to protect herself.

"Please you must calm down!" the youkai female urged, her youki rubbing against her own muddled aura.

Cradling her head she tried backing away only for her to fall off what she assumed had been a bed and kept moving backwards until she had found herself in a corner. Nothing felt right, her skin felt tight and burned as her powers continued to swell, the auras' around her cloaked the surrounding area it youki. She felt as if she was choking; they were so terrifyingly powerful.

And then she felt something familiar. Fastly approaching her location was an vibrant orange and red aura that swirled together like the flames she knew they possessed and flew upon.

Her heart hammered as she flared her aura, begging for the neko to come, for her familiarity and protection.

Wood splintered and glass shattered, the sound making her cry out as it pierced through the room. Following the clatter a roar filled the room and the youki aura pulsed the remaining two now heading towards her.

"Kirara!" Kagome called out weakly. Reaching out to the neko's heat, her fingers were met will warm silken fur. Gripping the neko she forced herself up and leaned heavily upon her back.

"Get us away from here," she whispered. A feline sigh was her only answer before air was rushing passed them.

Behind them she heard the female cry out. "NO! Come back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Wind rippled through golden fur, almost hiding the figure that clung to the large cat's back. Hands gripped fistfuls of fur while pressing their face into the warmth it offered to keep out the harsh cold of the early morning mist the neko decided to fly through. Even if in the midst of panic and pain Kagome pulled in her aura as her companion had so that they could escape without being followed.

Through the wind, she heard the soft whine of the feline and although no voice mixed with the wind one pushed against her mind. ' _Are you alright little mistress?'_ It was entirely female. It was soft and rich with a sultry quality and yet so gentle.

"Kirara?" Kagome asked into her fur.

There was another sigh. ' _Yes little mistress, are you hurt?'_

Shaking away her surprise Kagome nuzzled deeper into the warmth of Kirara's fur. "My whole body hurts, and my powers aren't working,"

There was a sad mew and then only the wind. Exhausted by the pain and anxiety, Kagome drifted to sleep gripping the fur of the two-tail, clinging to her only friend in this foreign environment.

~o.O~O.o~

Matching heads of silver hair swiveled, separate shades of gold looking back towards their home, now miles out of sight. And yet the air hummed with power; miko-ki and youki clashing fiercely against one another. But to both their horror Natsuki's youki rose with the power, her aura fanning out over the area.

No words needed to be spoken as both males raced back. Together they were nothing more than streaks of silver through the landscape both frantic to get to Natsuki, the need to protect their pack fueling their current bursts of speed.

Reaching the palace they raced through the halls towards Natsuki, Sesshomaru bursting into the room in time to see a twin-tailed neko flying through the hole that had been created in the ruins of the shattered balcony doors.

Natsuki looked on in horror her feet carrying her to follow, but a force pulling her backward had her turning to look at her son and his grip on her wrist. "Release me Sesshomaru," she demanded, tugging at her wrist that he held firmly.

"No, you can't it's too dangerous!" He snapped.

"Where is the girl?" Inutaisho asked as he looked out the missing doors and back towards the room, nose twitching as he took in the scents of the room. Fear heavied the air, nearly choking him with its intensity.

"She took off on the neko! We have to get her back, I promised Midoriko to look after her daughter," Natsuki stated, her voice tinged with panic. Even as they spoke, she could no longer feel the girl's aura, and at the speed the neko took off, Natsuki feared if she could find them.

"So she is Midoriko's daughter," Inutaisho hummed, his mind trying to put a name to the familiar scent of the feline.

"And Koroshiya's," she added making the inu general turn. Koroshiya had been his finest general and oldest friend, his death had been a surprise. And now to find he had been mated and now had a child with said mate made Inutaisho wonder how poorly a friend he had been.

"We must find her," Natsuki insisted, and Inutaisho nodded.

"Mother it's too dangerous," Sesshomaru tighten his grip making his mother turn narrowed ochroid eyes towards him. "Whomever this girl is, she is a miko! She could kill you," he stated not backing down from his mother's growing anger.

"Unhand me pup," Her aura flared pushing down on him. She was still stronger than him, and the force nearly made his knees buckle. Everything in him was screaming to back down, to give in to his mother and female alpha but he stood firm against her.

"No," Her eye bleed pink as her aura grew in anger whipping wildly around her in such a way it picked up her hair.

"Back down pup!" He turned his eyes to his father angry gold looking back at him. His aura also flared pushing down just as forcefully as his mother's. "These matters do not concern you!"

"Yes, they do! That bitch is a miko, mother has no business going after her!" He growled back.

With a yank of her arm, Sesshomaru was forced to release Natsuki's wrist. With it free she growled her displeasure before disappearing through the ruins of the balcony doors. About to go after her Sesshomaru was pushed to the ground, his father looming over him with fiery gold eyes staring down at him. "You misstep your place pup," he growled. "Now stay,"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze unable to meet his father's in a small show of submission. He could not beat his father, just as he could not beat his mother. He would have to give in.

A gust of wind signaled Inutaisho's leave, but Sesshomaru remained on the floor a deep growl rumbling in his chest his eyes flashing before he stalked his way to his room to await his parents return.

Catching up to his mate, Inutaisho struggled. Panic and turmoil swirling amongst her raging aura. Golden eyes swept the skies just quickly as they swept the ground far below.

"I can't find her," she stressed in a panic.

"It is alright my love-"

Twirling around Natsuki cut him off. "How?" She throws up her arms, eyes frantic with worry. "The pup is gone! She's confused and in pain! How-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "The girl is with Kirara, the neko would not abandon Midoriko's cave for long,"

 **wolfYLady:** **_I am sorry it is so short, and even more sorry that it took me to post this, even though it had been written for months. I've been struggling with writing lately, but I will do my best to get to all my stories and update as soon as I am able._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Please REVIEW!_**


End file.
